


Half Of My Flame

by ArchonX



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heart Break, I might add more tags later and relationships also, M/M, Magnus is a star, Markings, Ratings may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonX/pseuds/ArchonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a Marking on their skin. Or at least half of the Marking to find their supposed soulmate.<br/>From Alaska to New York, Alec and his siblings, Jace and Isabelle, are trying to fit into their new lives in New York, trying to fit into its everyday cultures.<br/>Filling with adventure, they (mostly Izzy) are trying to look for their other half in their new school and surrounding, as fate seems to have different plans for the Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Alternate Universe where you can actually find your Soulmate by a tattoo (I know, the idea might seem cheesy but i like cheesy ok...)  
> i thought it would be cool to put it in a story and apply it to Malec... So don't judge... Also this is my first story  
> *There will be MANY grammar errors, just a heads up*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec talking about the markings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeah... This chapter is short af, its just an introduction to the story, where the next chapter onward will be longer.

Jace looked himself in the mirror, admiring his looks while Alec was staring at him to finish up, leaning on the doorway of the bathroom.

"Jace," Alec tried to get his attention, his voice whimpering as he needed to piss very badly. 

"Jaaaaaaace," Alec whined louder, "Come on Jace... you've been looking at yourself for hours, and i need to piss."

The bathroom was small, the shower was placed on the far left next to the opaque window. Jace was standing at the sink trying to fix anything he found imperfect of his blond hair, while Alec needed to use the toilet, which happened to be opposite of the mirror, so Jace blocked the pathway. 

Alec was about to give up, straightening his back as he was about to step away from the door when his brother abruptly spoke.

"Do you think it's kinda shit that we can't see our markings in mirrors and photographs?" Jace lifted his hand up, a bright green half rune was present with markings inside, but were cut off as someone else in the world had the other half. You could only get both halves of the markings when you found your soulmate with the same exact marking as yours. When Jace lifted his hand up to the mirror, there was no sign that a marking was there, the reflection of Jace had no marking on his hand as there was still one on Jace's actual body. 

"I can't wait till I find her," Jace muttered, "Then i can show off my markings to everyone in our family by photograph as proof that I do have a soulmate," Jace started grinning as he whispered praises to himself, knowing that someone out there was Jace's love.

Markings were unseen on TV until you found your other half, then it started to show in photographs, reflections, and everywhere where it wasn't visible before, making them quite obvious when someone has found theirs.

Alec looked down on his inner forearm, where instead of a rune, he had a bright red flame that was cut in half. He clutched his hand to see that his vain separated the edge of his flame from the empty unmarked bare skin. 

Jace looked up at Alec, noticing how distracted he was by looking at his own marking. 

Jace started to move and slapped Alec's back, making him startled, as he moved out of the bathroom to find Isabelle.

"See you Alec." Was all Jace said before disappearing down the stairs that lead to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my test chapter to see if people like the idea or not,but i'm still going to continue anyways, at least 2 chapters per week. (Next one out very soon)


	2. Alaska to NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on the plane to NY, when Jace finds someone unexpected on the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the errors

Alec looked upwards to see the cold metal celling of the plane, he was sitting in between Izzy and Jace while they were having an argument, and Alec knows he can't leave.

Just 20 hours ago he was sitting at home, looking at everything  for the very last time. His friends, his school, and his room.

 _Why_? Alec thought.

 _Because of a stupid job in stupid New York_. Alec knew he shouldn't be mad at his parents job, but it was just the fact of how they told him.

Alec looked back down at his phone, checking the weather of NY for the hundredth time.

An ad popped up, (which always annoyed Alec) it was a picture of a preview of the next episode of The Tonight Show, Stephen Colbert was sitting down looking intimidating at the camera (with make-up on?), next to him was Magnus-Fucking-Bane, and his small smile at the camera.

Alec couldn't help but stare at Magnus, to Alec and Izzy it was all they could've want in a person. Or at least, it's all they could've dreamed to want.

Alec let out a sharp breath, trying to get the most oxygen he could, shifting back into his spotted blue and gray seat.

Izzy looked over at Alec's phone and jabbed him in the ribs, Alec flinched of course, as Izzy shot him one of those stares that say, You know you want him.

He only told his siblings and a few close friends that he was gay, but he never could've told his parents, as Robert was terrifying to Alec.

Ignoring his little sister, he looked over at what Jace was doing, to hide the fact that his face was starting to turn red of embarrassment.

Jace was nowhere in his seat. He started to wonder when he poked Isabelle and pointed at Jace's seat.

Isabelle unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, so she was leaning over the seat in front of her.

Alec knew what was going to happen next, so he just tried to remember everything in Alaska and closed his eyes.

"Jace, stop kissing another girl!" Alec opened his eyes to Jace sitting back down in his seat, it was always common to tease Jace in front of a large crowd of people, even if the tease wasn't always true (like this one).

He glared at Izzy and Alec, "I was in the bathroom." he snarled out.

"For 20 minutes?" Alec asked.

Jace was starting to turn red up to his ears, he crossed his arms, "I thought I saw Magnus Bane in first class," he grumbled out, Izzy smiled at Alec, "Oh, by the way," Alec turned his head to Jace who had a smug look on his face, "we're banned from entering first class."

Izzy groaned at Jace, reaching over to slap him.

"What the hell were you doing up there?"

Alec groaned also, now he was back in this position where he was between crossfire. To try and ignore it all, he closed his eyes, he only had like, 3 hours left of the 6 hour flight. Robert and Maryse were already there in New York, setting up the apartment.

Soon Jace and Izzy stopped bickering. He could finally get some sleep.  
        _______________________________

Alec's legs were propped up on top of the coffee table of his home. He and Izzy were watching Project Runway for no reason.

Izzy leaned over to alec whispering, "I bet she's a s-"

Izzy was cut off by the door slamming open, "Dad, you're home earlier." She turned of the tv and stood up as Maryse walked into the door.

"Where's Jace?" They both asked.

"At a friends."

"Go tell him to come home, right now."

Both Alec and Isabelle looked at each other, they knew this isn't good because their parents wanted all three of them in the same room together.

"I'll get him," Alec muttered.  
        _______________________________  
Alec woke up, he was still on the plane.

Jace was also sleeping, it was starting to get dark fast outside of the plane.

An attendant passed by, asking anyone who was awake a drink. Once they passed by Alec, he shook his head.

Alec looked down at his marking, scratching it before drifting off back to sleep.  
      _______________________________  
Jace, Isabelle, and Alec were all in the same room as Robert and Maryse.

Which was rare.

His parents were always working, only getting one day off, but it changes every week.

"We need to tell you guys something." Robert was the one who started speaking.

Jace lifted his face up, "Are we going to get a younger brother?"

"Or sister?" Izzy added.

"No," Maryse was trying to keep the stern and serious face on around the dining room table.

"Oh, are we going to get a-"

Maryse hand slammed the table to shut them up, "No," She said softly, "we are not getting another Lightwood, we are going to move."

Alec's head shot up, "Move? But we like it here! Cold, yes, but we moved 3 years ago to this place, you guys said it would be the last move!"

Jace nodded with Alec, Izzy also agreeing.

"Well," Robert looked at Maryse, "our jobs require us to transfer to the New York district."

Isabelle stood up to protest, "When are we leaving?"

"Maryse and I are going to leave in 10 hours, and you will be leaving after us, so around 16 hours, and you will board a 4 hour flight, then stop somewhere, then another 3 hour flight to New York."

Alec left the room to go pack once they stopped explaining everything.

He had to leave his friends, again. He always did, and he might always will.

Of course he didn't want to be sad when he was about to leave anyway, like how he won't see his very plain, but memory filled room.

Alec grabbed one of his (many) black shirts and put it in a box, he had to pack everything in the next hour, which won't be so hard because he didn't have a lot of stuff anyways.

There was a knock on his door and Izzy's face appered right next to him.

"You know, when you knock, you wait until they say you can come in."

Izzy smiled at Alec, "we only have a few hours left before we leave, your practically done packing your lame-o black shirt," Izzy was pointing at the box, she was right. It was filled with black shirts, pants, and sweaters, "Let's say goodbye to people ok?"

Alec nodded in approval.  
         ___________________________________  
"Alec wake up man."

Alec's eyes were starting to open, he heard Jace's voice call him.

Once his eyes were somewhat open, he noticed that it was about time to land.

He rubbed his eyes and sat straight up in his seat, Izzy was texting someone on her phone, as a flight attendant told her to put it away. She snuck in some few more texts out before turning it off.

The pilots spoke over the intercom, telling them the temperature outside, while Izzy was poking at alec.

"When we land, we chase Magnus."

Alec didn't like the idea, chasing down a movie star that created his own makeup and fashion line, didn't seem like a good idea.

He sat back, ready to feel the gut wrenching feeling of when Izzy was actually pulled him to chase Magnus.

As the planes force pushed Alec back into his seat about to land, he knew that New York would be much much more different and exciting than Alaska.

As the plane slowed down, waiting to be taxied to its gate, he heard the pilots say,

"Welcome to New York."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder. Does Alec meet Maguns next chapter?


	3. Running Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Jace, and Isabelle run into a very important someone.

 

Alec could feel Isabelle moving in her seat, squirming restlessly as Magnus Bane was just on the other side of the plane.

As the plane slowly stopped moving and connected to the gate, Izzy jumped out of her seat before anyone else, to only get pushed back down when other people, stronger and taller people, got up also. They look like they were on a 24-hour flight around the world, needing fresh air outside of the terminal.

The worst part about planes? Waiting for your turn to get your luggage and standing in a long line waiting for first class to get off first.

And there was Magnus. His eyes were shining gold as he grabbed his remaining luggage, and a pet cage also. The shirt he was wearing looked to be costumed tailored to fit every single curve and detail of his body, as for his pants, Alec couldn’t help staring at it as he was now on the aisle to get his bags from the overhead compartment.

Izzy, jumped over chairs, leaving Jace and Alec to get and carry her bags, Jace totally refusing to take part of whatever she was about to do.

Alec looked at Jace, his eyes were pleading at Jace’s golden eyes to get the bag for him. Jace only gave a sigh of approval, knowing that their sister will in fact cause trouble.

Alec shoved past the line, muttering small ‘Excuse me’ and ‘Sorry’.

The flight attendants looked at him with confusion as why he skipped a whole line of people waiting to get off, he only gave them a small apologetic looking return.

Then he was out of the plane, and onto the pathway that led to the terminal.

Once he was out to the terminal, he couldn’t see where Isabelle went, as he was looking through the crowd of people leaving, and the people that sat in the rows of chairs waiting for their planes.

Alec wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, he just wanted to find Izzy before she was presented to his family in cuffs for chasing down someone.

Alec’s eyes still skimmed over to his left, looking at the large glass windows, and trying to see if Izzy was waiting for him there, he was still walking straight when- oomph.

Alec ran into someone, trying to balance himself when two strong hands were placed on his shoulder.

“You should watch out darling,” a voice said, “you look like that girl also...” He muttered to himself at the last comment, but just enough for Alec to hear him.

When Alec looked back up, he saw two intensely burning golden eyes staring into the depths of his soul.

Alec started stuttering, “I-I uh, I,” he took a not-so-calm breath, “sorry.”

“It’s fine darling, just slow down a bit ok?” Magus chuckled.

Alec felt his face turning a crimson red, up to his ears.

Magnus was wearing a long sleeve red button up shirt, which looked more magnificent up close than admiring it from afar distance on the crowded plane, or even in photographs.

Magnus took his hand off of Alec's shoulder, as someone else approaches to Magnus.

As Magnus turned around he acknowledged the man approaching him, as Magnus said a quiet, “See you darling,” and walked away. The man behind Magnus was tall, and his eyes were black, not matching his white hair.

As they walked Alec noticed that Magnus was just a little taller than him, maybe 2 inches taller than the 6-foot stunned kid, but not as broad as Alec though.

Alec started to wonder in thought, as he was starting to burn up in his hoodie that he wore on his way to NY. He was starting to forget about Izzy when he heard her voice say, “Oh my god, Alec!”

Isabelle's voice echoed in the building. He turned around slowly, facing another wave of people walking from the gates entrance. 

Izzy was next to Jace, who had a devilish grin plastered on his face. Both were carrying all their luggage from the plane, when Izzy got up to Alec she punched him in the arm, throwing his stuff onto him.

Izzy was starting to point fingers at Alec, then at the direction of where Magnus was headed when he walked off, “You were talking to Magnus Bane!"

Alec just ignored her, starting to think about Magnus all over again, how he diligently moved away from Alec, and how his voice was so soothing to Alec's ears, he could start to feel himself turning red again, even though he just finally stopped.

"Shut up Izzy, let’s go before it gets dark." Alec snapped back at her

"Alec," Izzy was saying in an odd tone, "It's 12."

Alec looking back at her, "And?"

"It's 12AM."

Alec spun around in a full 360 degrees spin, looking back at the massive airport windows. It was pitch black outside, and in the distance you could see a small cluster of buildings visible light illuminating the empty darkness."

"Let's get going then," Alec mumbled. He wasn't in a good mood. He never was when Izzy always teases him about his personal life.

**_XXXXX_ **

On their way out of the JFK international airport, Alec remembered something, halting immediately as Izzy bumped into Alec.

“Alec, what are you doing? Our cab is right there, right there!” She pointed to the yellow taxi, the driver was outside holding a name card with ‘Lightwood’ on it.

Alec looked behind him to make sure before he spoke, he took a sharp breath and asked, “Wh-Where’s Jace?”

“He’s right there,” Izzy looked behind her, pointing her finger to an empty space.

Alec made a smug look to her, “Yeah.”

A few hours later when they found Jace getting their other luggage from the terminal that Alec (and Izzy who didn’t want to admit it) forgot, they were heading to their new home in New York in their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this useless Twitter account which I found a use for. (@ArchonixX)  
> Since I don't have a 'proper' schedule of uploading chapters, you can just follow me for updates of the new chapter. I'm really bad at social media. Because I'm awkward tbh....


End file.
